Manufacturers are continually adding additional applications to mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, in order to meet an increasing demand for a multi-functional device. For example, mobile telephones are increasingly becoming more than just wireless voice communication devices. Rather, in addition to handling voice data, some mobile telephones have a display unit to display graphical data to support email, Web browsing, and other non-voice features.
Similarly, manufacturers of mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), continue to add communication features to their computing devices. For example, PDAs that are currently available have features that enable them to have a data communication link with the Internet for sending and receiving emails, browsing the web, and so on.
Presently, a few manufacturers have attempted to advance mobile electronic device technology one step further by combining the features of a PDA with the features of a mobile telephone. These PDA/mobile telephone devices consolidate the mobile electronic device package by combining two devices into one. However, software application programs have yet to keep pace with these new devices. For example, in these devices, application programs for the mobile telephone features often operate independently from the application programs for the PDA features. As a result, the advantage of a PDA/mobile telephone device is still somewhat confined to merely a physical consolidation of two mobile electronic devices.